


While She Fell

by Karwyn



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwyn/pseuds/Karwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty ficlet. "Lie to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	While She Fell

“Tell me you love me,” you groaned against his tobacco-tinged lips.

“You know I can’t.” he growled harshly back.

“Lie,” as you fervently pressed your mouth against his. He grunted and slammed his hips back up against yours. You moaned and arched your back, riding him. His fingers wound into the hair that cascaded down your back and gave a hard tug, pulling your face back down towards him. His teeth grazed your earlobe and you heard a soft rasp of, “Love..you…” before his breathing descended into hitches and sharp intakes. You could feel his hands grabbing and clawing at your back, one settling on your hip and digging in enough you were sure there would be bruises to remember it by.

At the sound of his words you cried out slightly, trying to stifle it by biting down against sweat-soaked collarbone. One hand pushed against his chest to gain better leverage, the other reaching to cup the side of his face, forcing him to face you. His eyes were clenched shut and blond hairs were slicked to his forehead, but as you touched his face his eyes flicked open, dangerous violet irises meeting yours heatedly. He was glaring at you but you knew him better than that. You rolled your hips against his, breaking the steady rhythm, teasing him. He growled again, gripping your hips tight enough that you moaned at the slight ache springing forth from them.

Using the distraction as an advantage, he threw his weight forward, successfully knocking you backwards and slamming himself inside you again. You screamed, and he threw his head back and tried to bite back a noise of his own, scowling as he began the tempo again.

You dragged your fingernails down his back roughly, eliciting a hiss from him as he increased his speed with fervor.

“You are a fucking tease,” he snarled, hurling his hips forward, making his delicious sharp hipbones crash against your thighs. You grinned through your hazy pleasure, unable to thank him for the compliment as a white hot heat surrounded your mind and sent shockwaves through your nerves. A cry tore from you before you could bite down hard on your lower lip, and he echoed it a moment later, though his was rough and followed by a loud “Fuck!”

He rode it out hard, using incredible force to drive himself into you. Seconds later he collapsed, panting with his mouth against the throbbing pulse in your throat. When he had enough strength again he shoved himself up slowly, fumbling for cigarette on the nightstand.

Even if you were living a lie, it was worth it.


End file.
